BLOOD
by Beabandit
Summary: Blood will never come to an end but find the new story I made of it. The name is Blood Taste and it will be a full story.
1. Chapter 1

Well dear readers,

**Well dear readers,**

I had to sort it from my mind, **it was bothering me and I couldn't focus on my other story (BECAUSE).**

I do not know yet if I'll make a full story, wait and see as they say.  
Remember English is not my language.

**  
Let me know what you think…**

**XXX**

They already walked for several hours in the forest, it seems without end. All green and more green, singing birds and the crackle of wood.

_"Yet another diplomatic trip without interest, more time lost."_

"Gaara?"

"What is it? "

"Matsuri Chan asked you a question. You could pay some more attention, don't you think?"

Turning to the young kunoichi, he noticed that she finally smiled generously, eyes bright. "Kazekage Sama. Want some water? "

"No. "

The face of the girl fades under his eyes. He pays no attention.

He walks, without thinking, mechanically and then suddenly, He can no longer focus on something else.

_"Blood? So much blood. It is very close. "_  
"Temari, Matsuri, be careful. "

The two young women tense, immediately on their guard. "What happens Gaara?"

"Blood, a lot of. It is very close, just a few miles away."

Instinctively he followed the smell, even without the devil in him, he always felt like excited at the smell of blood. It was as a call.

The small group walks, guided by Gaara. Finally they arrived at a small clearing strewn with bodies. The grass is red, and this time, even Temari and Matsuri can feel the smell of death hangs in the air.

At a crack deaf everyone turn with hurry. Gaara spoke first. "Who is there? Show yourself. "

A shadow behind the tree trunk. Gaara approaches. Followed closely by his travel companions. A man, his face fell to the ground, he holds his shoulder, and blood is flowing on his hand.

Then Temari exclaims. "Kiba Kun! Oh my god… What has happened? "

Already she kneels before him, he is barely conscious. "Temari Chan…" His voice is weak, barely a whisper.

Matsuri kneels in turn and the two women begin to heal the wounds visible. Gaara stands before them, an air impassive engraved on the face and yet the situation surprises him and he wondered. _"What has happened here?"_

After some first aid Kiba comes back to consciousness and not easily explained. "We…… because we have been attacked… They are after Hinata Chan… Shino… and I have tried to stop them…… they were so many…"

"Where are the other members of your team Kiba San? "The voice of Gaara is rude and cold.

"I put… Shino to shelter a little earlier… he was injured and I had to continue to fight…"

"Where is the girl? "

Kiba's eyes are closed, he seeks his words. "Hina… Hinata Chan… is gone to the east…… she wanted to take them… away from us when… Shino was injured…"

Gaara frowns. _"They left a woman risking her life to save them…"_

"What courage, let the battle to a kunoichi…" Gaara is not known for his tact.

"Gaara." Exclaims Temari outrage, she launches angry looks to his younger brother.

Kiba closes his eyes still stronger then when he opens again, his gaze is dark and expressed anger that his forces allow. "We have never… asked Hinata…to sacrifice for us…… we were unable to stop her…"

The conversation bored him already. "Temari, Matsuri, bring Kiba and take Shino with you. You go to Konoha, I will seek the Hyuuga. "

Matsuri turns sharply. "No Kazekage Sama, it is too dangerous, I come with you. "

Gaara shakes his head from left to right, visibly annoyed by his comment. "Temari can not drag two shinobis alone. Go with her. "

"But Kaze…"

Gaara interrupts immediately, his face almost expresses irritation. "Matsuri, Enough is enough, you'll bother me more than anything else if you come. "

Matsuri head down to the ground, like wounded. "Alright Kazekage Sama. "

Temari helps Kiba by supporting him on her shoulder. Matsuri beside her. She takes a last glance at Gaara away without further ceremony, heading to the east. He follows the smell of blood; more blood if that is possible.

He does not feel anymore the chakra of his sister and Matsuri for over half an hour. He always walks in the forest, sand flowing slowly from his gourd and snaking aside him, ready to ward off any attack. But he does only meet new lifeless body, the smell of blood so strong this is almost suffocating. He approaches a river when he hears a dog barking.

_"Probably Kiba's dog… it has traced the Hyuuga."_

He walks carefully, and finally he sees the huge dog and a frail figure at his side. She is crouched on the ground, head down, long humid haired glued to her face.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

She does not react but Akamaru positions itself instantly before her, it shows the teeth.

"I am Gaara, you remember me I suppose. We found your team mates. "

She still does not move. Gaara then addressed the dog. "If you understand what I say then you'll return to your village, you will find your master there. Tell him I found the girl and I returned to Konoha. Go, you will be faster than us. "

Akamaru hesitates, it looks to the fragile little body behind him.

"I would do her no harm. You have my word. I'll take her back. "

Akamaru finally turns to Hinata and rubbed his nose against the young kunoichi, when it finally departs, Gaara remark that his clear fur is stained with blood.

"Are you injured? "

Hinata is not responding. He slowly approaches her. Plus he approaches the more he sent the smell of fresh blood. Finally he grabs her shoulders and helps her to get up. The long hair wisps slip off of her forehead, leaving large red marks on her pale skin. He observes, she has her eyes closed and her hand firmly holds her jacket at her belly.

"You're hurt, let me see, I can treat you a little."

In a sure gesture he spreads her arms and began to open her jacket but the eyes of the young Hyuuga suddenly open, wide vein in her temples and she pushes him harshly.

"NO! Do not touch me. "

She trembles, her legs barely support her but she stand in a position to attack.

Gaara approached her again. "I do not want to harm you, I just want to help you…"

She strikes and Gaara immediately felt a violent pain in his arm. He loses patience. He is rapidly aside her and blocks her unsuccessful attacks. She debate, she seems at loss of strength but she does not abandon. Gaara grasps her wrists and forcefully pushed her to the ground, lengthening her on the grass.

She is struggling again and his voice sounds. "Do not be ridiculous, I'm Gaara, Kazekage of the sand village, you have seen me before. I am a friend of Naruto… "

Hinata calms down gradually while he repeats his words. "I'll help you, trust me…"

Gaara finally feel the tension in her small body evaporate, she lost consciousness. He relentlessly let go of her wrists and kneels aside her. Now he observes with more attention, he noticed small needles planted across her clothes torn in half and soaked with blood.

He removes her clothes. Her jacket first and then he realizes that blood flows in abundance from her shirt. Using a kunai he tears the fabric and discovers the fine and delicate skin below. Her skin is pale and covered with bruises and small wounds. A large gash on her belly stretches, the blood flows abundantly.

Gaara frees himself of his gourd and approach his hands on the wound, a flood of chakra forms from his hands to her belly but without success, the cut is too great, he barely manages to stop the bleeding. He uses the debris of her shirt to mop up a little red blood on her skin which obstructs his view.

Gradually, the blood flows almost no more but the wound is still wide open. Gaara has low medical knowledge and her injuries require more care.

Hinata slowly opens her eyes. He observes; the breath a little short of the efforts he has provided. She shudders and he looks. He sees the thrill running on her body.

"Do you have other injuries? "

She nods. He follows her gaze and noticed the fabric of her pants burned in the inside of her right thigh.

Without hesitation he unravels the cord on her size that holds the pants and tries to lower on her hips when she began to scream in pain. He stopped immediately. The fabric must have melted the fragile flesh. With his kunai he tears frankly the material, the faster he can he tears each piece. At each of his acts, Hinata shake in pain and screams escape her throat.

With her small fists, she tried to stop him. "No… I beg you… it hurt …" Her voice is so low and yet he only hears her voice.  
_  
_Her pleas and cries pierce his whole being._ "Why am I doing it… she will not survive anyway…"_

But he continues, and finally Hinata stop screaming, her whole body trembles. Gaara stop once the tissue is entirely removed from her skin. He contemplates the delicate curves that are available to his view for a moment while she stands there, lying half-naked in the grass of the clearing. The bandage on her chest is stained with a carmine red. Long trails of blood more or less dried dirty also her pale skin.

He can see the burn which extends over the inside of her thigh. Nothing too serious and he can certainly heal it, but the blood is flowing again from the wound on her belly. She reopens her injury in debating. Quickly he withdrew his own shirt and torn it into long strips. He then begins encircling her size to stop the blood.

Hinata screams again when he moves her to pass the improvised bandage under her back. With her small hands she strikes without force his torso and let numerous bloody marks of her hands on him. Gaara did not lend attention, he focuses on his task and soon the wound is covered and blood content.

He is recovering then, the hands of Hinata slid along his chest. He then looks for the first time in her eyes, begging her pardon.

"I must take care of your burning now. "His voice does not betray.

His aquamarine eyes no longer able to leave the ivory of hers. She concurred with a nod and two tears of blood flow down her cheeks.

Gaara with the back of his hand, take them away. _"I'll bring you back"_

Hinata diverts her eyes, she focuses on the sand that waves all around them, ready to form a shield in case of attack. Her mind is confused and pain numbs her senses. Nevertheless she manages a frail smile.

Gaara instantly understands that she is ready, he guides his hand to the fragile skin of her legs and his chakra covers the burn. His fingers touch her skin. Hinata does not scream, she shakes the teeth and her eyes close at times but she does not scream.

Soon only a slight scar on her thigh can be seen. Gaara contemplates and without knowing why he delicately touches, drawing its outline with the tip of his fingers.

The slight tremor of Hinata interrupts.

"I'll bring you to Konoha, you need to care for the gash on your belly, I can not do better…"

He does not even wait her response to it and he raise her in his arms. She moans softly. He tightens his grip and Hinata rests her head against his chest.

His gourd crack into fine grains of sand and surround them. He walks, gaze fixed ahead of him, the little body frail and fragile in his arms.

After several hours walking, Gaara back off against a tree trunk, he looks briefly at Hinata which seems asleep in his arms. Slowly he bends down and then sits against the trunk. He needs rest. The medical techniques have asked more efforts then he previously thought.

He closes his eyes for a moment and then sent a soft and warm hand caressing his cheek, he would like to let this sensation sink in, but suddenly he realizes the heat is too intense, he opens his eyes and plunges his gaze on the Hyuuga's one in his arms.

Her hand was raised entirely on his cheek, her skin is hot, too hot, and her whole body is burning. She has a fever.

Barely has she spoken. "I would not make it… you don't have to do it… thank you for trying…"

She smiles slightly and then closes her eyes.

Gaara swallow his saliva. "Open your eyes" His voice is cold and severe. He ordered again. "I said open your eyes."

Hinata blinks eyes several times finally opening the eyelids in what appears to be a painful effort. She looks at him. His face is serious.

"I take the decisions here and I will not let you let go. You do not die. I forbid you to… Is that understood? "

Hinata smiled weakly and then acquiesce in a movement barely visible.

Immediately, Gaara is recovering and resumed his journey, he takes closer the small feverish body against him.

After two hours of extra walking, he finally enters Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

He argues, head, eyes cold and inexpressive as usual

He walks, head right, eyes cold and inexpressive as usual. In his arms the young Kunoichi lost consciousness for some time already. Her breathing was becoming weaker, going more and more slowly. Her body is burning.

The doors of Konoha are nearby, there he is, almost. He observes the guards posted at the entrance. One of them disappears when he sees them coming, the other comes to them.

Yet a few steps and she will be supported by the best medic Nin. She will be saved.

... The Breath of the young Hyuuga is increasingly slow ...

He entered Konoha, the guard leading the way to go. The crowd was quickly established around them. The faces of the villagers watch. Gaara continues to move forward, he pays no attention.

OK! Gaara agrees that the situation may seem strange. The Kazekage of Suna is partially stripped; he holds in his arms a Kunoichi half naked, both are covered with dried blood, a sea of sand waves around them.

OK! The situation may be surprised a bit. But Gaara hates above all to be squared as a strange beast.

With his mask of indifference, he walks still ahead until he finally notices the hospital. Many ninjas come out and rush to him.

He recognizes his sister and Matsuri; their expressions clearly express their concern, which is all equal to him.

"Kazekage, thank you, we will take care of her now."

The young medic who spoke to him and tend his arms toward the inert body irritate him to no end. Gaara need only one look to dissuade him from approaching further. He knows she needs help urgently, she will have with them the care she needs.

The voice of Tsunade takes him of his reverie. "Kazekage, I'll take care of her now. Thank you for what you did. "

She takes Hinata from his arms and then leaves her in the hands of this young medic who annoys him more and more every second.

"Gaara! "

There he climbed again from his thoughts to give her a little attention but his eyes do not leave the frail Hyuuga.

"Gaara, I will personally take care of Hinata, you should go wash yourself from this blood, and I'll see you in my office as soon as possible"

He nods. The small troupe agitated and return to the hospital. Matsuri and Temari surround him.

"Gaara, are you okay? You seem exhausted. "  
"Kazekage Sama? "  
"Come ... You're covered with blood. "

He follows, he has still not spoken a word, but his travel companions know already he will not say more.

In the small bathroom attached to the room available to them in the main tower of the Hokage, Gaara rinse his skin from the blood of the young Kunoichi he used to carry against him until recently. The water slides on his hair and his body before flowing coloured with the carmine red. He can almost smell in his mouth the metallic taste. He is covered with her blood, but the excitement that once would have lived in him, is no longer.

He closes his eyes and still image appears. The image of her little body frail and pale, lying in the red grass, the image of her large milky eyes staring at him and her sad smile.

She knocks at the door. "Kazekage Sama? Is everything okay? "

He does not say a word but cut the arrival of water and grabbed a towel.

"Matsuri Chan, do not worry. Gaara is simply tired, let him have some recuperation. "Temari smiles gently and Matsuri nods her head.

Moments later, Gaara is out of the bathroom, clean and dressed. "Do you have news? "

Temari does not hide her astonishment. The voice of his brother does no particularly show compassion but the simple fact that he demands is surprising. "What? About Hinata Chan? "

Gaara doesn't speak, but he launches a bored look.

"Uh, not yet ... Her friends are in the hospital ... Shikamaru will prevent us if he got something new. "

She hesitate one second and asked him. "What happens in this forest? "

"What do you mean? " He remains imperturbable.

Matsuri watch insistently also, questioning.

"I mean what has happened between you both? Why you react that way with her? "  
"I do not see what you're talking about Temari"

Temari exhale a breath of exasperation. "Please, you know very well what I mean. How do you hold her, you watch her... "

"She was injured, I cared as I could, I returned to Konoha. End of story "His tone is harsh.

Matsuri does not say a word; she lowers her head sadly toward the ground. Temari is silent. She knows too well her younger brother: he will not speak.

"Since we're finished I will wait Tsunade Sama in her office."

Matsuri and Temari follow in silence.

After more than an hour, the office door opens and Tsunade come in and smiles. "Everything goes well, her injuries were severe but you avoided her the worst. Thanks to you, first aid you offered her made it possible. She is stable now. "

"Why was it so long? "

Tsunade try and contain her smile. "Hinata Chan is very much loved in our village, her family and relatives are all gathered at the hospital and I had to inform them."

The office door opens with thunder, Shizune enter into whirlwind. "Hokage Sama, Hinata Chan is awake, she threatens the medics and all those who approach her ... It's delirium "

All rush to the hospital.

Tsunade is spawning a path in the small crowd in the lobby, Gaara behind her.

Hinata stands near the wall opposite the crowd. She is held in position, ready to fight. Gaara notes that her body was cleaned from blood that covered, certainly during the intervention of medics. She is even paler than before except her cheeks are red, probably because of fever. She was loosely surrounded by a sheet she held tight to her chest on her right hand. In her left hand a scalpel. Her eyes are trembling, and scan the crowd frantically. Around her, four medics Nin try to approach her.

Tsunade exclaimed. "What happens here? Why do you threats them Hinata Chan ? "

A medic replied. "The anaesthesia has provoked a reaction with the poison. She is in delirium, She doesn't seem to recognize people she knows "

Gaara remarks Sakura sitting in a corner, she takes her bloodied arm, a thin stream of chakra out of her hand. Naruto is beside her. In the crowd he also recognizes the Hyuuga clan; their eyes ivory-like just as Hinata. They all seem shocked.

Tsunade speaks with a softer tone and Gaara returns his attention to Hinata.

"Hinata Chan, It's me Tsunade, you have to trust us, we're here to help you, we don't want to hurt you"

Hinata's look is worried, she seems completely panic. Tsunade walks slowly toward her and Hinata gradually lowers the scalpel but remains on her guard.

Gaara then recognizes the medic that came earlier to catch Hinata. He jumps abruptly on Hinata which immediately debate and cut his thigh to defend herself. The medic groans and Hinata back away in defence position while he is recovering painfully.

Tsunade try a new approach. "... Hinata. "

But the young Kunoichi back away; scalpel in her hand threatening anyone who would move further. Her gaze is fixed on Tsunade.

The medic sees an opportunity and is poised to act again. He fails to make two meters when a wave of sand crushes him against the wall nearby. The crowd sets. Hinata tenses.

All eyes are turning to the Kazekage. Gaara's eyes do not let nothing more than usual show. He leaves the crowd quietly. "You tell her to trust you but all you do is trying to fool her"

Hinata's face lights up suddenly. Immediately she drops her guard, dropping the scalpel on the ground while advancing toward him. She smiled, as if the weight on her shoulders had finally fainted.

Gaara leaves for a moment the surprise mark his face seeing the reaction of Hinata. She is not more than a meter of him when suddenly another medic rises behind her and plants a syringe in her shoulder.

Gaara's response is just as sudden, the medic is quickly surrounded by sand and Gaara's hand closes slowly, anger etched in his features.

But the deadly embrace of his jutsu disappears when the young woman before him loses balance. He just catches up Hinata with his right arm, encircling her waist. She raises her hand slightly on his left biceps and whispers.

"Do not leave me" her voice fades and she lost consciousness.

Gaara instinctively put his other arm under her knees and raises her. The tranquilizer is rapid; slowly her right hand loosened its grip on the sheet. Her arm slides, taking with it the tissue, revealing her completely bare side.

One short time Tsunade thinks she sees a light pink blush tint Gaara's cheeks. He remains stoic. A net of sand gently grabs a corner of the sheet and covers slowly the pale skin exposed. Gaara has not budged. He looks intensely the face of his self-proclaimed protected.

Tsunade comes to him and speaks.

"We must bring her back to the block, follow me" It seems obvious that no medic should venture in taking Hinata away from the arm of the Kazekage of Suna.

After he rested Hinata on a medical table, Gaara joined the crowd always present in the hall. He does not show to anyone his interne trouble. His voice is sure and firm, his gaze hard and cold.

"Kazekage Sama?" The voice of Matsuri questioned, but is suddenly interrupted by the ringing voice of Naruto.

"Gaara, tell us what happened. Where did you find her? "

A horde of Hyuuga observed carefully.

Gaara responds with nonchalance. "It's Kiba's dog that found her. I just carry her back here. "

A large man dressed in a long cream-colored kimono, long hair, bows respectfully in front of him. "Thank you for bringing my daughter back safe Kazekage Sama"

Behind him, a young man who resembles the head of the clan looks with anger. Gaara bows in turn. "It's only natural Hiashi Sama. "He made a short break and just inclined his head. "Néji San. "

The Hyuuga tightens. "Kazekage Sama".

"Gaara! "Temari stops the silent duel between the two strong temperaments. "We are expected in Suna. Should I prevent that we remain here? "

Gaara shakes his head negatively. "We leave after lunch" Matsuri and Temari nod.

The meal was uneventful. The small group of ninjas eat peacefully. All are close to her and burn to ask several questions. Gaara is amused by the expression of frustration that can not leave Néji's face.

"So you had to use some medicjutsu? " Exclaimed Naruto.  
Gaara shakes his head briefly.

"Was it really necessary to undress her? Kazekage Sama? "The tone Néji put on the honorific title makes clear of his disapproval.

"I had to help her. I do not claim to have done the best but the most efficient. Would you prefer that I carry her dead body instead? "

Gaara suppresses a smile that threatens to invade his lips as he looks at Néji.

All attempts to question him, each expecting a complete sentence in response, but Gaara is vague and not very talkative. He wonders just a little more internally on Hinata Hyuuga: on how each of her friends cares about her and her health. He noted the softer tone and calmness that each adopts in talking about her.

The meal continues in calm and every one separate, regaining their homes afterwards. Gaara Temari and Matsuri join the main tower of Konoha and salute Tsunade with respect.

"I send you news about Hinata Chan regularly. Thank you again. "

He bows respectfully and then addressed his travel companions. Temari, Matsuri, get our luggage, we meet at the gates in 10 minutes.

The two Kunoichi head to the room, while Gaara walks away.

Instinctively he found the path that leads to the hospital. He hesitates a moment before the door of her room and finally enters.

Hinata is lying peacefully on her bed. He comes in silently and observes the long wisps of her midnight hair around her face. She has the same sad smile as in the clearing. A shiver runs through her. Gaara gently laid his hand on her shoulder. She seems to relax at his contact.

"I got to go ... I .. I'm sorry ..."

He looks one last time and is preparing to leave when he sent her little hand grab his shirt. Her hand is still resting on the bed but she clings firmly to the back of his clothe.

Careful not to wake her, he quietly extricate from his shirt that now hangs next to her bed. She maintains it unconsciously.

"That's all I can leave here from me" His voice is a whisper.

He leaves the room his throat tight, as if the words in his mouth injured it.

When he joins his comrades at the gates of the village hidden of the leaf, Temari and Matsuri are surprised. "What happens to your clothes again? His sister gently mocks.

No response. He opens his bag and get dressed with a new shirt.

"Let go! We have nothing to do here anymore. "

**XXXXXXX**

**Hello, hello,**

**I know I've been away a long time. You know probably how it is. Life, stress, much to do.**

**I do not forget my duty. Here is a chapie of Blood and I'm gonna try to do another one of Because, ASAP of course.**

**So Are you still with me ?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kankuro! "  
"Hai? "

Temari makes some fast moves towards her brother to join him. "Matsuri Chan said that ninjas of Konoha arrive here in two or three days. "

"And then? "Answer Kankuro with little interest.  
"Do you think Hinata Chan will be with them? "

Kankuro stops for a moment and look at her sister with disapproval. "Still going with this story. Don't you have enough? If I were you, I would be concerned especially whether Gaara is aware of your small meanings. "

"Save me your comments. I just want to know if you know if Hinata Chan is part of the convoy. "  
"I have no idea Temari Chan, and frankly what could it do? "

Temari looked up to heaven. "Baka! Gaara has not seen Hinata Chan since he saved her life "  
"Once again, I have to say what could it do? "

"You know that something happened between these two in this forest. That is certain. "  
"Temari Chan, I do not want to disappoint you, but I think you and Matsuri Chan are both having stupid ideas, really. "

Temari reply immediately, her voice betrays her irritation significantly. "You did not see, I tell you that something happened. "  
"Of course ..." gently mocks Kankuro.  
"You did not see I tell you. The way he looked, the way he held her in his arms. He wanted to know if she was safe. "

Kankuro smiles, amused. "Come on, please, this girl was half dead, anyone would have helped. "  
"In this case how do you explain he had almost used " Sabaku Sôsô " on a man who only wanted to make her sleep" Temari exclaims triumphantly.

Kankuro smiles more. "You know that Gaara does not support strike from behind ... treason ... And then he did not talk about her once since. Am I wrong? Yet it has been several months. "

"Hai, I know" Confess Temari.  
"He did not ascertain if she was in good shape or wanted to return to Konoha to see her. "  
"Hai, but I assure you he seemed affected even if he does not show, I've felt it. "

"If he is so affected, why didn't he talk about it to you, why didn't he mention it either to me ? "  
Temari frowns. "Gaara never talks about anyone, it means nothing ..." she mumbles.  
"Precisely that is why I think she represents nothing more than anyone else. And then your romance stories do not interest me Temari Chan. If it is right, so be it! Good. Gaara might well need to be laid. "Kankuro says his smile widening.

"Baka! I never talked about romance. I just said it had affected him ... in one way or another. "Temari goes away, annoyed.  
"Women ..." Whispers Kankuro before resuming his journey.

_"Ninjas of Konoha will soon be there, if I want to give them a little time I have to go on with this work. "_

Gaara breathes deeply, eyes closed. He tries unsuccessfully to gather his courage to finish reading the various reports that are still on his desk. Once again this diplomatic trip to the wave's country made him lose his time. Just endless political discussions that lead nowhere, and when he returns, once again a pile of work on his desk is waiting to be done.

Gaara is sinking a little more in his chair, arms resting on his chair, he breathes more deeply and let his mind relax.

A caress on his cheek makes him suddenly open his eyes.

His sand took shape on his lap. This time Gaara is breathing fast, his heart beats with haste in his chest.

_"The sand ..."_  
On his knees the frail figure of a half-naked woman lies in his arms. The fine grains draw a sad smile on it face and one hand goes again to caress his cheek.

Gaara recovers strongly from his seat and the form disappears, crashing on the ground in a sandy tired.

_"It was ....Her. "_

Gaara yet fix his gaze at the wave that oscillates on the ground in front of him and gather in a small dune. Gradually it turns and transforms in the familiar traits. The thin body and delicate curves surrounded by what looks like a sheet this time.

_"I'm just dreaming, yes that is, I must be dreaming now. Gaara wake up. Wake up immediately. "_ He repeats in his mind.

The silhouette before him does not move, it seems it just watches him.

"Hin ... Hinata. " He says, his voice low.

A sad smile again graces the face of sand. It timidly advances toward him.

The door to his office opens with harshness. "Ohayo Gaara! Is that ... "exclaims Kankuro before he stops at the scene of casting sand crashing to the ground with thunder.

Gaara resume his calm demeanour in the moment and masked with indifference he sets his senior a glare. "Kankuro! How many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering my office. "

"But what were you doing? "  
"It does not concern you and the next time you return to my office without knocking, I would be less tolerant. "

"Hai, Hai ... Now tell me, what was that ... with your sand? "  
Gaara is slightly annoyed, slowly he returns to his chair behind the large desk.

"Go tell me what ... Finally I am your brother ..." Kankuro presses. "This is a new technique ? "  
"Not really ..." Once again Gaara's response is vague.

"It's unbelievable, how long will I have to ask you to get a sentence with subject, verb and complement? "Kankuro is getting impatient.

A short silence.

"I do not know exactly ... the sand moved by itself ... I wasn't in control ..." Confess Gaara.

Kankuro stuck to his younger brother, too surprised at first to have received a response from the young Kazekage without further effort. Then the information is assimilated finally, his face scowls. "What do you mean by "wasn't in control?" ... You can control it ... I thought your sand moves by itself only to protect you. Do you think you might be in danger? "

Gaara smirks, visibly amused by his brother. "No, I do not really think I have been in" danger ", Kankuro. "

"So what? " The puppet's master loses his calmness. "Explain yourself at last. "  
Gaara hesitates. "The sand has just formed a body ... A human body ..."

Kankuro questioned immediately. "Who? "  
Gaara hesitates a moment and Kankuro easily notes that his brother diverts his gaze, a sign that the discussion will stop there. "Nobody ... Just a body. "

**XXX**

Hinata gradually regains the shore. She emerges with grace of the fresh water from the river and raises her barefoot in the green grass.

With calm, she collects her clothes on a small rock and covers her wet skin without even drying. Finally forging her Hitai ate around her neck; she looks up at the moon and smiles weakly, merely to observe the beauty of the bright star among the stars.

A heavy bark prevents the approach of her team mate. He is out of thee shrubs in an instant, straddling Akamaru. "Hinata Chan. You should not go away from the group that long. "

Hinata smiles at Kiba. "I'm very well Kiba Kun. You should not worry for me all the time. "

Kiba blushes and lowers his head, nervously playing with his hair. " Hinata Chan. None of us want to relive what we went through. "

"Hai! I know Kiba Kun, but I'm the same. I can defend myself. I am a Kunoichi you know. "

"Obviously I know" He exclaims, fearing he could have hurt the girl's feeling. Regaining his calm, he reaches out to her. "Come back to camp, would you. "

Hinata nods.

Around the fire, the small troupe comes alive with laughter and cries. Kiba returns readily to sit near Shino who seems exasperated by the excesses of enthusiasm from Lee.

Hinata observes this entire crew before deciding to join ...

"How am I supposed to protect you if you flee as soon as you have the opportunity? "Hinata turns her head toward the calm and deep voice of Néji who stands behind her.

"I just wanted to relax a little, Néji Nisan. " She states obediently.

"I know ... But you put your life at risk while going away from the group Hinata Sama. "  
"Not when your Byakugan check at me. Néji Nisan. "

"I ..." Néji hesitates a moment. "I had to keep this stubborn team mate of yours from going after you, so that you could have little time for yourself ..." He continues finally.  
"Arigatou"

"It's my job to protect you Hinata Sama. "  
"Everyone always wants to protect me Nisan. I know how to defend myself. "

Néji nods. He knows better than anyone what his young cousin is capable of. "This is simply because none of us want to relive the weeks .. "  
"Hai! I know Nisan. "Hinata cuts a little dryly before hearing again what everyone repeats tirelessly for the last recent months.

"Gomen" she adds after a few seconds.

Néji moves towards her with confidence. He stops just behind her and raises a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you feel that everybody makes too much and you are certainly right. Blame the fact that your friends don't want to lose you, Hinata Sama. I know that you're strong and you know how to defend yourself ... but ... I also know that you still wake up almost every night in your sleep ... "

A long silence settled between the two cousins. The hand of Néji slides from her shoulder when Hinata moves one step away.

"Ne, Néji San! Will you stop moralizing Hinata Chan for once? "The dynamic voice of Naruto sounds.

Hinata directs her eyes towards the small group around the campfire. She smiles kindly to her friends before joining the circle installed around the vigorous flames.

Néji returned quietly to his team mates without hiding his irritation.

"Hinata Chan, but you're soaked! Here take this coverage before catching a cold. "Sakura surrounds the Kunoichi before taking up a sit beside her.

"Ever since this bad habit of yours from all these years Hinata Chan "

Hinata smiles at Shino posted on the other hand, a respectable distance from the fire. " Hai Shino Kun. It does not change. "

Hinata enters the tent she shares with other Kunoichi. She smiles again about the discussion that has just taken place with Naruto and Shino while others were already lying for a long time. Naruto always manages to make her laugh and lifts her spirits without even knowing it. He transmits energy and systematically put on surface Hinata's good mood by sharing his discussions without head or tail.

With skill Hinata slips quietly in her sleeping bag. The cold and darkness invade the tent. She closes her eyes and her body soothes from the tensions of the long march they began to Suna. Gradually she lets herself be carried away by sleep.

Hinata suddenly opens her eyes, afraid. She is looking frantically around her, instinctively her Byakugan is awake.

She barely manages to slow her jerky breathing and the spasmodic heartbeat in her chest. Hinata closes her eyes again and the swollen veins are slowly disappearing.

She tends her arms to her bag, searching within; she leaves a shirt and immediately presses it against her chest, burying her nose and mouth to breathe at full lungs into the fabric. Finally calm takes possession of her trembling body.

The clothe has lost the soothing smell that initially only have been able to soften the tumultuous nights stirring Hinata. Since that day when she awoke in a room of the hospital, haunted by memories of this fight. She had discovered that day the fabric between her crisp fingers.

It lost the scent which she does not remember herself, and yet it remains so familiar that every night she returns instinctively to huddle as a child in the fabric to seek the healing she long for hoped.

**XXXXXX**

**Hello my readers loved!**

Back with a new chapter of Blood, I hope you liked** it.**

I also hope that you take confidence in me since the Chapter 7 of "Because" was posted a few days ago, and so you forgive the long wait that you have suffered.

I'm going to keep it like that, alternating chapter of "Blood and "Because" so that I will stay immersed in the two stories.

**Please, review !!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello dear readers !**

**I know it's been a long time but I have a great new (or hope so it will be a good news for you). I wrote a story inspired by Blood. The beginning is quite the same but I included more in it and changed a few things.**

**So the new story is called Blood Taste, it's still a romance between Hinata and Gaara and I'm posting the first chapter in English today. The story is already fully written but for the moment only in my language (French). So you can expect regular updates if you are naturally still with me!**

**I look forward reading your review on my new story!**

**Bandit **


End file.
